A ceramic member used to hold a carried object in a carrier device is also called pick. A proposed ceramic member has a plurality of ceramic layers that are integrally sintered (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Another proposed ceramic member is configured to use electrostatic force to attract a carried object that is a dielectric material (for example, wafer) (see, for example, Patent Literature 3). Clamping electrodes which are electrodes of generating electrostatic force are provided inside of the ceramic member configured to attract the carried object by electrostatic force.